


Ore ya shika?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Somos en esta cabaña remota, y el pueblo más cerca es a tres kilómetros... aunque si no querría estar conmigo, pienso que la compañía más cerca sea la de una manada de ciervos.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Ore ya shika?

**Ore ya shika?**

**(¿Yo o un ciervo?)**

Kei llevó la sábana sobre su cintura, malicioso, rodando lentamente sobre el colchón hasta la parte de cama de Daiki.

Puso su mentón sobre el pecho del menor, cerrando sus ojos con aire relajada cuando Daiki empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, sin quitarse de mirarlo ni de sonreír.

Inoo pensó que, si Arioka hubiera seguido así, probablemente habría empezado a ronronear.

“¿Qué quieres hace hoy, Kei?” le preguntó, sentándose y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dejando el mayor apoyarse contra de él.

Kei meditó por un momento, pues movió su cabeza.

“Quiero estar contigo.” contestó, con voz infantil, rodeando otra vez entre las sabanas y alongándose, emitiendo un sonido satisfecho. 

Daiki rio, dándole un toque sobre el hombro.

“Somos en esta cabaña remota, y el pueblo más cerca es a tres kilómetros... aunque si no querría estar conmigo, pienso que la compañía más cerca sea la de una manada de ciervos.” remarcó, con una sonrisa taimada.

Kei cogió sus hombros, como decir que no importaba, y se acosté de nuevo.

Era feliz. Y increíblemente relajado.

Cuando Daiki le había pedido de pasar algunos días juntos en la montaña, no había sido seguro.

Creía que se sería aburrido, que no habría habido algo divertido de hacer, que iba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que sí.

Pero Daiki había sido demasiado bueno a demonstrar que estaba equivocado; Kei no recordaba de haber nunca sido tan relajado, sereno o feliz de ser con él, como si en ese lugar estaba algo entre los dos que no tenían en Tokyo.

Se aprisionó contra de él, metiendo su cara bajo su cuello y respirando a pleno pulmón su olor.

Querría permanecer allí, con Daiki en esa cabaña remota, y ya no deber volver.

Quizás, pensó, después de un tiempo habría también aceptado la compañía de los ciervos.


End file.
